


Two for the Show

by Storm_Rain



Series: Counting [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Misha, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Morning Sex, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Rain/pseuds/Storm_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for the Show

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I never posted One for the Money's sequel. Here we go :D

Jared woke up slowly and pleasantly, with a clear head and bright eyes. He snuffled contentedly into Misha's neck, making the other man twitch a little and curl pleasantly against him.

  
“Morning, Mish,” he murmured, feeling the man already awake next to him, but too tired to move himself. And it was no wonder, with how hard he’d fucked him last night. He wouldn’t be walking straight for days.

  
Speaking of which...he trailed his fingers down between his legs, rubbing languidly where he was still wet and open. Gods, that was his come slicking out of him. He rubbed a little firmer, and slid a finger inside. Seemingly awake, Misha clenched around him. Jared groaned and slid a third finger in, crooking his fingers to hit the spot he knew by memory by now. Misha clenched tighter, and Jared's dick twitched at the slick tightness around his fingers.

  
"Fuck, Misha, my come's still inside of you," Jared murmured huskily, and laughed at the whimper the other man produced. "You like that, don't you? Being full of my come..." He canted his hips forward and smoothly slid back inside, an easy passage with his come slicking the way. Misha outright whined and pushed back against him, settling his cock in to the hilt.

  
Jared settled into a medium pace of thrusting, delighting in the obscene squelching noise that his cock made each time it thrust in and out. Misha seemed to like it, too, and pushed back his hips in time with his thrusts, rolling his hips in perfect rhythm.

  
"Harder," he breathed, and let out a cry when Jared began to hammer into him hard, rocking the bed beneath them. Misha fisted his hands in the comforter and held on for the ride, thrusting back against him, only to give up when he couldn't match his pace. He braced himself on the bed and took it; very well in Jared’s opinion, as his hips slapped against his.

  
The larger man had stamina, and it was wearing the smaller out; Misha felt his age as he took every thrust, feeling his cock rub against the sheets beneath him with each one. He was so tempted to reach down and take himself in hand, but knew it would only take a few strokes and he’d be done. With Jared filling him up so perfectly, and pounding into him so well...it was a wave of pleasure crashing over him with every rut inside.

  
His prostate was being rubbed against with each firm thrust, and although he had little leverage, he thrust back against him, eyes rolling back into his head with each cant backwards. He wasn’t going to last long this time, not that he’d had amazing staying power last night. Jared seemed to have a way of wringing an orgasm out of him in a surprise, something he was looking forward to experiencing more of. This wasn’t going to be a one-time thing—Misha wasn’t some one night stand. He knew Jared, he wasn’t that kind of guy.

  
He jolted out of his musing and back to the fucking by a thrust to his prostate and a particularly filthy groan of his name that made him cry out, clawing at the sheets.

  
“Fucking—Jared, please, not gonna—gonna last—”

  
The closer he got to orgasm, the more vocal Misha got, despite having most of it fucked out of him last night. He was nearly wailing by the time his prostate was hit again and he was just about tipped over the edge, squeezing even more tightly around the moose, ass spasming as if he was already having the orgasm. Jared moaned, and deposited another load of come inside of him. Misha mewled loudly and came, clenching hard around Jared's cock and milking his orgasm from him. Jared growled and felt his hips stutter, the last few drops of come squeezing out of him.

  
“Dammit, Misha...if I’d known it would be this good, I would have really jumped you earlier,” he groaned, words slurring together from the pure pleasure he was feeling. The other man snorted tiredly and looked up at him blearily.

  
“You did pretty much everything but that, I was surprised you hadn’t made a move earlier,” he admitted, yawning. Jared had really taken it out of him. To his surprise the other actually looked a little shy.

  
“You’re...well, you’re you, Misha. I can mess around with you, but I didn’t know if this whole thing was gonna be alright, the whole...” He made a wide gesture. Misha snorted and shook his head.

  
“I’ve been ready, didn’t want to have your antics stop if you weren’t really serious,” he admitted. They both laughed at the lack of communication that had gone on, until yawns were exchanged and sleep started to settle in. Misha mumbled something unintelligible and didn't protest when Jared pulled him tight against his side and wrapped an arm around him.

**The End**


End file.
